Casino table games are popular attractions at gaming establishments. However, agencies in some localities, such as state gaming commissions, may limit the types of gaming activities that may be conducted in that locality. For instance, in some localities, only card-based games of chance may be offered as table games and non-card table games, such as craps, roulette, wheel of fortune and so forth may not be offered.
Attempts have been made to adapt non-card casino table games by changing the way in which the game of chance is conducted in order to allow it to be offered. Some of these attempts include simulating a non-card casino table game with a card based table game. For example, U.S. published patent application U.S. 2003/0032471 to Darder discloses a gaming table that appears similar to a traditional craps table for the simulation of a game of craps. To facilitate play of the simulated craps game, additional elements are added to the craps table. In Darder, cards are drawn from a deck including cards numbered from ace through six and including additional indicia, such as the four traditional suits, i.e., hearts, diamonds, spades and clubs. Drawn cards are replaced by jokers, allowing similar odds to be maintained on different draws, and additional bets are available based on the presence of the joker cards. Other additional bets may be placed on the occurrence of the additional indicia, such as the suit, when the cards are drawn.
However, by including jokers and the additional indicia on the cards, and providing extra bets, the simulated craps game is made more complex and moved farther away from the traditional craps game that it attempts to emulate. A player accustomed to the traditional non-card craps game will need to become familiarized with the additional bets and complexities of the simulated craps game in order to play. Thus, new players may be discouraged by the additional bets and complexities, and not have interest in the simulated game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,353 to Aldridge describes a deck of thirty-six playing cards representing every roll combination of two six-sided dice, wherein each card displays the two dice on the face of each card in different color to distinguish every possible combination of the two dice. A method of playing a game with the cards is also disclosed. Further, U.S. Design Pat. No. 59,761 to McCarthy similarly discloses a deck of cards having thirty-six cards, wherein the cards represent each of the possible combinations when two six-sided dice are rolled. However, merely drawing a card to represent an outcome of a game of chance lacks the interactive action of a conventional casino game and may cause players to lose interest in the game.